


Lipstick

by winstonlives



Series: II tour fics [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Insta stories, Lipstick, Love, M/M, Try New Things, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Inspired by an Instagram filter, Dan tries lipstick.





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dan talking about wearing lipstick, and the insta filter from their stories the other day.

“Lipstick?” 

“Yeah, think it’d look nice. I mean with the filter it was kind of horrifying, but if it was on nicely I think it’d look good.”

“I mean, I guess, but isn’t it kind of…”

“What?” Dan asked raising an eyebrow and leaning back on the sofa. 

“I dunno, kind of um.” Phil flushed, “I mean I’d like it I think. It’s just….” 

“Too gay?” 

“What? No! Well I mean it’s not...yeah, okay I think it’d look good.” 

“Phil,” Dan sighed leaning forward, “Do you really think it’d look good or would you not like it.” 

“I never really thought about it I guess, you never really talked seriously about it. If you could put it on better than the last time we wore makeup, then I say try it if you want.” 

“Uh-huh,” Dan said, squinting at Phil just as there was a knock on the door to their dressing room, the van was there to pick them up and they’d be on their way to the next city. 

The Liverpool venue was near their hotel, so they had a little time to wait there before heading over for the show. “Think there’s a shop downstairs,” Phil said standing up, “I want some gum, you want anything?” 

“Gum?” Dan said, “You never chew gum.” 

“Yeah, well, I want to start. I take it you don’t need anything?” Phil slipped his key card into his pocket. 

“Umm, no thanks, you weirdo.” 

Phil headed out the door without looking back. In the store he looked around finding an abundance of Beatles memorabilia, magazines, a small area of toiletries and his main target: makeup. He paused at the lipstick selection, and picked up a few of them, trying to picture the color on Dan’s mouth. 

He chose a deep red which he thought Dan would like, and a lighter beigey-pink that he thought would look a little more subtle, but nice. Once done, he walked to the cashier, charged them, and a pack of gum to the room and went back upstairs with the small paper gift bag with tissue sticking out of the top. The shop assistant had smiled and said that she was glad they had started stocking that brand because it was so nice. Phil smiled and nodded, looking around nervously, praying to god or whoever would listen that not one follower would see his purchases the entire time he was there. Blissfully unseen he walked back into the room and sat back on the bed, while Dan was in the bathroom taking a shower before they had to go. 

“So, you find some good gum did you?” Dan asked as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his hair and nothing else. Phil’s eyes traveled the length of him appreciatively. “Oi, eyes up here, Lester,” Dan smirked before he turned around and pulled a pair of pants from his bag. 

“Oh, yeah. Spearmint.” Phil said, and popped a piece into his mouth a little too vigorously, and choke-coughed on it, the gum flying out of his mouth and onto the carpet.

“Well, it’s a good thing you picked some of that up.” Dan laughed as he pulled his jeans on. “A good safe hobby; not for Phil Lester-Disaster on two legs.” 

“Shut up,” Phil said, picking up the wet tablet and threw it towards the bin, but missed. 

“I think I am going to have to confiscate the gum. You’re too dangerous with that stuff.”

Phil glared at him as he picked it up again, and dropped it into the garbage. “Are you almost done primping? We need to leave in about five minutes.”

“Yeah,” Dan said, standing in front of the mirror and fixed his hair. “What’s in the bag?” He nodded towards the gift shop bag. “You needed a bag for the gum. How swanky is this place?” 

“No, I might have picked something up for you too.” 

“Really?” Dan said, reaching for it.

“No!” Phil said, lunging forward and snatching it from Dan’s grasp, “Not until after the show.” 

“Consider me intrigued,” Dan said, lifting a brow. “Hint?” 

“Not a chance.”

“You’re mean,” Dan said and pouted dramatically. 

“So are you,” Phil said holding up another piece of gum and placed it slowly on his tongue, making Dan chuckle. 

The show went as well as the rest of them, and the meet and greets were nice. Phil watched Dan’s mouth a little more than normal but he didn’t think anyone noticed. He couldn’t help remember what he looked like with that stupid filter the day before. Yeah, they both laughed about it, but since they had talked about Dan wearing lipstick he kept thinking about it. 

How would it be to kiss Dan with lipstick on? What would he look like if he put it on nicely and not like when they did that charity video a million years ago. How would it look if Dan went down on him, and holy shit that was hot? He surprised himself with the thought. The ring of lipstick left around his cock from Dan’s lips. He thanked all that was holy he didn’t think of that when he was hugging any of their followers. Good god, that would have been bad. Thankfully he thought of it as they walked into the lift at the hotel. 

“What is up with you?” Dan asked as he hit the button for their floor. 

“Huh?” Phil blinked, “Oh, nothing, was just thinking of something. 

“Care to share?” 

“Nope,” Phil smirked, Dan hated that. 

The doors opened and they walked to their room. “Man I’m starved.” Dan said flopping on the bed, “let’s order in, and watch something on the laptop.” 

Phil handed him the menus that were on the desk, “Order something for me. I’m going to take a shower.” He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, the room filling with steam as he looked at the bags under his eyes, and played with his hair. He stepped under the hot water once the mirror was fogged over. He stood stock still for a moment letting the heat soak into his tired muscles. Finally, he washed, taking care to get everything thoroughly, maybe a little too much because he made himself semi-hard before he stopped and turned off the water. He stepped out and wrapped towels around himself, ruffling his hair with one, he heard the hotel door open and close. His stomach rumbled as the thought of food already out there waiting for him crossed his mind. Hurriedly he dried himself and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs that may or may not have been Dan’s, he didn’t pay attention when he had pulled them out of the bag. 

Stepping into the room, he smelled the food immediately but stopped when he saw Dan. His thoughts of food eradicated as his eyes fell to Dan’s very red lips. “Guess you opened the bag.” 

“I did,” Dan smirked. 

“You like it?” 

Dan nodded and looked at himself in the mirror on the wall. “Do you?” 

“I...uh…” He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing, “I, yeah, I do.” 

“You do?” Dan asked surprised, “thought you didn’t like it?” 

“I like it.” 

They stared at each other for a moment, Phil looking at Dan’s mouth, Dan looking at his eyes, trying to figure out if he was being honest. “Want to kiss me?” 

Phil nodded, and in two long strides was standing in front of him. His eyes, locked on their deep red target, as he went in. Their lips touched and it felt different, it still felt like Dan, his Dan, but different. A little sticky, but smooth, and moist. He chuckled at the thought of the word, and Dan pulled back. 

“It’s funny?” Dan said, looking a mix of angry and hurt, he moved to wipe it off with the back of his hand. 

Phil grabbed it and pulled him in again, pressing in harder, catching Dan off guard. “I just thought of the word moist, made me chuckle.” He murmured before pressing in again, but Dan backed up. 

“You are such an idiot.” He laughed. “Let’s eat, then we can go back to testing out the moistness after we eat.” 

“Gross.” Phil wrinkled his nose but giggled. They ate, but he was very distracted by Dan’s fork slip between his lips the entire time. 

“Stop!” Dan finally said, “You’re making me self-conscious.”

“Sorry, they’re very distracting.” 

Dan grabbed a paper napkin and wiped at his lips. “There, better?” 

“A little, still pretty red though.” 

“Well get over it, I’m not washing my face mid-meal. Stop staring, and eat your food.” Dan chuckled, puckering his lips. 

They ate in silence after that, Phil periodically looking at his mouth, but focused more on the show they were watching. 

Dan sighed and threw his food containers in the bin before standing up and going closer to the mirror. “Wow this stuff really sticks on doesn’t it?” He picked up the tube and reapplied before turning to Phil. “Feels nice too, like I put some balm on or something.” he mashed his lips together like he had seen women do. He smiled at himself, “It’s all over my teeth though.” He rubbed it off with the pad of his thumb. Phil watched stock still, fork halfway to his mouth. “Are you done eating yet Philly?” he laughed when he saw Phil in the reflection. 

“Um yeah.”

“You really do like this don’t you?” Dan said, walking back over to the bed and taking Phil’s food away, setting it on the desk. He crawled on hands and knees to be right in front of him. “Want you to kiss me again.” 

Phil swallowed, his pulse pounding in his throat. His eyes glued to Dan’s lips and he leaned forward a little. At first, the kisses were short sweet pecks and soft skimming, but quickly they became heated and he pulled Dan down over him. He was flat on his back, his hand skimming up under Dan’s shirt, pushing it up and off. Dan kissed his cheeks, his jaw, and his neck. Moving lower he sucked one of Phil’s nipples, making Phil grunt, as he bit lightly. Phil looked down as Dan kissed down his stomach and to the top of his pants. “Can see everywhere you kissed.” 

“Mhmm,” Dan mumbled, as he mouthed Phil’s cock through his underwear. Phil watched as Dan kissed down lower, to his thigh, then his knee, leaving a streak of red in his wake. 

“Want to see them around my cock.” Phil panted as Dan plied kisses to his inner thigh, sucking lightly. 

“You do, do you?” Dan smirked, then moved up, first returning to Phil’s mouth, before sitting up and pulling Phil’s pants off, making his dick spring up and smacking his stomach. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and stroked it a couple times, before leaning down and licking at the tip. Phil watched unblinking as Dan’s lips finally wrapped around the crown and sucked, slotting the tip of his tongue into the slit. Phil groaned but didn’t look away as Dan took more of him in, wrapping his lips around the base, and slowly pulled up, hallowing his cheeks. 

“Holy fuck.” Phil breathed, his cock now smeared with red lipstick, a complete ring at his base. Dan pulled off all the way and smiled, before doing it again. Phil’s head dropped back to the pillow as Dan continued. He bucked his hips accidentally, making Dan gag, but recovered immediately. “Sorry.” 

Dan pulled off, “S’good, fuck my mouth.” He took Phil back in and looked up waiting for Phil to thrust. Phil started slow, his hips tipping ever so slightly, but Dan slotted his hands under his ass and encouraged him to move more. He took the hint and began thrusting harder bringing his feet up closer so his knees were bent to get a better angle. Dan’s eyes watered but he didn’t pull off. 

“Going to cum,” Phil warned, his movements became jerky, then shot hot cum inside Dan’s mouth, he moaned around him. Dan licked and sucked until Phil shivered, gently pulling back and away. Dan smirked, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. 

Dan moved to straddle his thighs, his own cock full and heavy between his legs, “You like the lipstick?” He said, stroking himself as his balls tightened against his groin. 

“Yeah.” Phil smiled up at him. He ran his hands up Dan’s long thighs and gently kneaded the muscles as Dan continued. 

“Getting close,” Dan said, his hand moving faster, his thighs tightening over Phil’s. 

“Cum for, me, want to see it.” Phil said encouraging him, “Look so gorgeous when you cum.” 

That was all Dan needed, his body tensed with it, and he spurted over Phil’s cock and stomach. “Fuck….” He said, falling forward as he spasmed a few times until Phil pulled him all the way down to ply him with kisses. 

Phil let him be still for a while, let him catch his breath, as he slowly stroked Dan’s slightly sweat-damp back. “Well, that was something new…” 

Dan chuckled, his face tucked into the crook of Phil’s neck. “I guess it was. Should I wear lipstick more often?” He pressed some kisses there. 

“If you want to, I have absolutely no objections,” Phil said, smiling into his hair. “Think we should clean up? I look like I was attacked by a sexy beast.” 

Dan sat up and rolled his eyes. 

“Hey, that was good!” Phil said sitting up too. “Sexy beast...come on!” 

Dan laughed, “Yeah okay, it was pretty good. You’re a mess, look at yourself in the mirror.” 

Phil walked over to the full-length mirror on the wall, “Like it.” He smiled looking at Dan’s reflection behind him. “It’s like a map of where your mouth was.” 

Dan walked up behind him, smiling at their reflections, “I look like I made out with an overzealous vacuum cleaner. It’s all smeared all around my lips.” He wiped his face with the back of his hand, but that just smeared it more. 

“Come on, I think a shower is a must. It’s all over my body, at least yours is just there.” 

They got in the shower together and began scrubbing with the soap, they scrubbed so much that their skin turned pink. “It’s still there,” Dan said, scrubbing at Phil’s neck. 

“Ow! Too hard!” Phil said pulling back. “Well it has to come off, we can’t do a show like this!” 

“Okay, okay.” Dan said trying to calm down, “there has to be a way to get this stuff off.”

“It’s like stained us. The color is soaked into our skin.” Phil was starting to panic. 

“Okay, umm...this isn’t working, we’re going to have to google this. Maybe there’s a trick to it.” Dan turned off the water and grabbed their towels. He barely dried himself as he went back in the room to find his phone. “Okay this is fine, it’s fine.” He said to himself as his fingers flew over his phone screen. 

“Well?” Phil said anxiously, drying his hair. Dan looked up, his eyes skimming Phil’s pale skin, covered in obvious lip prints. 

“Well it says cold cream, olive oil, makeup remover all of those should work...but how are we going to get any of them. We can’t leave the room looking like this.” 

“I think I remember seeing makeup remover wipe things in the gift shop, you think we could call down to the front desk and they would bring them up here?” Phil said, looking in the mirror and scrubbed as he spoke with his towel. 

“Yeah, ok,” Dan said and called the front desk. He hung up quickly and groaned. “Of course the shop is closed for the night! It won’t open until 9 in the morning.” 

“Shit. We can’t wait that long. What if they don’t work? We can’t risk waiting that long.” 

“I know Phil, but now what?” Dan said looking at his face. “I mean it looks kind of like I have really badly chapped lips now, and like the skin around them is chapped too. Maybe I could run to a pharmacy or something?” 

“Think we should call Marianne,” Phil said, looking skeptical. “I think it looks like you were making out with someone wearing lipstick.” 

Dan laughed, “Wow if we ever really wanted to screw with them I guess this is the way to go. Imagine the sleuthing that would be happening.” 

“Way too mean.” Phil shook his head. 

“Fine, call Marianne. She is going to love this, She’s probably all tucked in and about to go to sleep when we call her for this stupid shit.” 

“We don’t really have another choice.” 

“Martyn?” 

“Are you kidding!? “ Phil shook his head, “We would never hear the last of it. We would be ninety years old and have great-grandchildren and he would still bring up the time I looked like I was attacked by...by...who wears a lot of red lipstick?” He said, tossing his hands up in frustration. 

“Zoey? Louise?” 

“Yeah, okay.” Phil huffed, “Point is, we can not under any circumstances tell Martyn.” 

Dan laughed, “Take it Cor is out of the question then?” 

Phil didn’t even respond, just glared at Dan. “I’m calling Marianne. It’ll be fine.” He picked up his phone and dialed. Twenty minutes later she was knocking on their door. “Thank god!” he said, and let her in. 

“My goodness,” She said, once she had taken a look at them. “What on earth were you two...you know what, never mind. Here is some cold cream. It should do the trick. You’re lucky I had some, or I don’t know what you would have done there aren’t any pharmacies open this late. Not around here anyway.” 

“Thanks so much for rescuing us,” Dan said, opening the tub of cream and sniffed. 

“Okay, well let me know how it goes,” she said, her hand on the door. “Just slather it on and wipe it off after a little while. Good luck.” 

“Thank M,” Dan said, “You’re a lifesaver.” 

“Uh-huh.” She nodded. “Go to bed soon, early start tomorrow,” 

“Yes, mum.” Dan teased and closed the door behind her. 

Phil flung off his clothes and picked up a huge glob of the cream. “So cold!” He said as he slathered it on. 

Dan followed suit and smeared some over his mouth. They waiting a few minutes and wiped it off with a flannel. “Well, it’s better. I hope we have enough of this stuff. Just use it in the places that show, so we don’t waste it on places we don’t have to worry about tomorrow.” 

Phil nodded, starting the process over with more cream. “You’re lucky,” He said to Dan after starting to do it a third time, “You only have it in your mouth.” He smeared some down his neck an shivered. “Is it called cold cream because it’s cold?” 

Dan picked up the tub and looked at it, “doesn’t say.” He shrugged. “You missed a spot.” He smeared some under Phil’s ear, making Phil clench his jaw.

“Are you done?” Phil asked, looking at him. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Dan looked at himself in the mirror. It’s faded enough, I’ll do it one more time tomorrow morning before we leave. Besides, we’ll have makeup on. They can go a little darker if they need to, to cover it up.” 

“I guess.” Phil sighed and wiped the cream off again. “What do you think?” 

“At least one more time. If you weren’t translucent, it wouldn’t be that bad.” Dan said, helping him spread it on. 

“We’re never doing this again.” Phil huffed, as his teeth started chattering. “I swear this stuff is like ice!” 

“I can’t wait until we get more and you have to smear it on your dick.” Dan laughed, as Phil groaned at the thought. “I can’t wait.” 

“This is not funny,” Phil whined, but couldn’t help but giggle too as he wiped the cream off again. “Good?” 

“Yeah....think so…” Dan said, walking around him looking at him from different angles. “If you do it one more time tomorrow, ‘should be fine too.” 

“Good.” Phil tossed the flannel on the desk and hopped under the duvet. “Come warm me up, I’m practically a Phil-cicle.” 

“A what?” Dan said, walking towards the bed, turning off the light as he passed. 

“A Phil-cicle, like icicle and Phil smushed together.” Phil laced his fingers together to demonstrate. 

“Ah, uh-huh.” Dan nodded, “Okay Phil-lickle, time for sleeping I think.” 

“Phil-cicle” 

“Phil pickle?” 

“Shut up.” Phil laughed. 

“Night, love you...you and your translucent as fuck skin.” Dan wrapped his arms around him and kissed his lips, then the crook of his neck. “All greasy.” 

“Yeah well, so are you.” Phil said, rubbing his lips together. “Don’t squeeze me too hard, or I might squirt out of your grip.” 

Dan squeezed him harder, then kissed his neck again. “Night Philly, love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

“Maybe tomorrow, I’ll try the other color.” 

“Don’t you dare,” Phil said, pulling back to look at him in the dark. 

Dan laughed and gave him another squeeze, “Okay...not tomorrow, some other time.” 

“Shut up, we’re going to be tired tomorrow.” Phil said, kissing Dan’s temple, “Love you,” 

“Love you too Philly-ickle.” Dan laughed, Phil grunted but settled back into Dan’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you found this funny, cause I do. Have you ever tried to take off bright red lipstick? Some are such a pain to take off, you have been warned; dun dun DUN!! 
> 
> If you liked it let me know. :D


End file.
